thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor John
Sailor John is the main antagonist in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and . He is voiced by John Hurt who also played The Horned King and Mr Mole. Bio Before he was a treasure hunter, Sailor John was in the Navy, but was kicked out for unknown reasons. He then learned of the lost treasure of Captain Calles and travelled to the Island of Sodor, travelling up and down the coast of Arlesburgh, trying to find the treasure, but would leave by dawn so as not to be caught by the police. After Thomas rediscovered the pirate ship in Calles Cavern, Sailor John converted Skiff to run on rails, meeting Thomas for the first time when Thomas was eavesdropping on him. John initially befriended Thomas and began working with him to find the treasure, but turned against him when they failed to find the treasure, believing Thomas had possibly taken it. When he found out that Sir Topham Hatt planned to donate the treasure to the museum and would be keeping it in a safe in his office at Knapford overnight, Sailor John blew up the office and took the treasure. Skiff did not want any part in the heist, but had no choice in the matter. Thomas chased Sailor John and Skiff to the top of a hill, where he found that the pirate ship had been taken to the top via unknown means and that Skiff had been tied to it. When Sailor John released Skiff's anchor, the weight of the ship pulled him and Skiff down the hill. Thomas chased Sailor John, Skiff, and the pirate ship through Arlesburgh West, where Rex, Mike and Bert managed to stop the pirate ship by shunting a train of ballast hoppers onto the line and Ryan caught onto a rope tied to the ship, pulling it over. Thomas continued to chase Sailor John and Skiff through Arlesburgh, where John attempted to destroy Thomas by throwing dynamite at him, but Skiff stopped him. Sailor John managed to get out to sea with the treasure chest, but was defeated when Skiff capsized, causing him to lose the treasure. The following morning, the police arrived and Sailor John was subsequently arrested for his crimes. Persona Kicked out of the navy, Sailor John retired to the Island of Sodor and became obsessed with the idea of finding the lost treasure. He can be quite a charmer, appearing both funny and likeable, but underneath his apparently friendly exterior lurks a ruthless schemer with no true friends apart from Skiff (his sailboat) and loyalty to none but himself. He is smart, energetic and practical, capable of elaborate planning and feats of engineering, such as adapting Skiff for the rails or commandeering the pirate ship and rigging it up as an escape vehicle. Trivia * Sailor John is the first Thomas ''villain to be human (not counting the deleted character P.T. Boomer) * Sailor John will become the enemy of The Sylvanians, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Marco Polo, Fireman Sam, Wilson, Brewster, Koko and their friends in ''The Sylvanians, Marco Polo, Fireman Sam and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * Sailor John will be the main villain of Norman and Spud's Treasure Adventure. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Rough Gang Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Pirates Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Thieves Category:Attempted Murderers